Radio Werewolf
by Glutamato de Sodio
Summary: [Varias Parejas] Nuevas Misiones extrañamente ligadas. Los detectives tendrán que capturar al verdadero culpable.. Sólo que esta vez.. Tendrán algo de competencia. Crossover. YYH x Ghost Sweeper Mikami


Hola, hola.

Supongo que no necesito dar gran resumen para esto.. Sólo les digo que es un crossover, de YYH con Ghost Sweeper Mikami, ó como es conocida entre los hispano-hablantes, Cazafantasmas Mikami.

Yo mire esta serie cuando tenia alrededor de unos 6 años, y siempre me gustó mucho.. Actualmente la estoy viendo otra vez y pues.. Se me vino esta idea!

**Aclaraciones.** Los crímenes narrados aquí pertenecen a una cadena de la misma raíz. Esto es humor barato pero con trama.

Habrá algo de "romance" entre varios personajes. Como ya sabrán, mi pareja favorita es HieixKurama, así que no duden en que habrá algo de eso aquí.

Este primer capitulo es una especie de prologo, una introducción para lo que vendrá después.. Quizás este demasiado largo para un prologo, pero créanme.. No sé hacer fics cortos.

No ando buena para escribir notas hoy, así que sólo les puedo decir que lo lean hasta el final y no se olviden de dejarme sus humildes comentarios.

--

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que no tenían ninguna misión.. Al parecer todo era paz y tranquilidad en el bello Ningenkai.

Todos se encontraban disfrutando de su vida presente.. Tal vez menos Yusuke, ya que al no tener con quien pelear en esta larguísima semana (como decía él) se sentía frustrado y aburrido.

Kuwabara, por su parte, había estado muy feliz, eso de la preparatoria le empezaba a agradar.. Le estaba entiendo muy bien a todas las materias y su relación con Yukina andaba a la perfección, claro que aún eran amigos.. Pero según él, no tardarían en dar el siguiente paso.

Kurama se encontraba, digamos.. Estable; seguía estudiando, y aunque cada vez le costaba más mentirle a su madre por sus salidas nocturnas en la noche, siempre encontraba una excusa perfecta para no preocupar a su progenitora.

Y el ultimo y no menos importante del grupo (obviamente Hiei) se encontraba igual que su amigo Yusuke, aburrido y enojado con la vida.. Y no precisamente por no tener más molestas misiones del bebe-dios Koenma.. A decir verdad, las odiaba, él no sabia por qué seguía cumpliendo esas ordenes si ya tenia suficiente con las que le daba su querida amiga Mukuro, en el Makai.. Él sabia que la razón por la cual obedecía a la mujer mitad androide era porque estaba aburrido y así al menos podría patear traseros de vez en cuando.. Pero.. Entonces por qué cumplía las de Koenma? Ni siquiera podía pelear a su antojo, ya que los demás también querían atacar al Youkai y no le dejaban casi nada a él. Volvemos con la pregunta de hace rato.. ¿Por qué cumplir con las monótonas misiones para salvar Ningens?.. Tal vez.. Sólo tal vez.. Tenia que ver con cierto zorro ojiverde.

Pero todo ese aburrimiento para el protagonista de la serie acabó una bella noche de verano. Koenma les había dado una misión.

Al enterarse de esas noticias, Urameshi saltó de la felicidad por toda su alcoba!

_Al fin alguien a quien golpear!_ – exclamaba de felicidad el alegre pelinegro mientras saltaba en su cama al igual que una linda quinceañera.

No tardo en avisarle a Kuwabara y Kurama, a éste ultimo teniendo la seguridad de que le avisaría al único demonio de nacimiento del _Urameshi Team_.

--

Los policías del condado habían recibido varias quejas de que en la vieja y abandonada estación del tren se veían figuras extrañas de alguna especie de humanoide con exceso de vello corporal. Los vagos de la zona estaban aterrorizados.

Y justamente en esa linda estación del tren era donde se tenían que reunir nuestros héroes.

Decidieron irse todos juntos como buenos amigos que eran, claro que al más bajo del grupo no le agrado tanto la idea.. Ni tampoco al adicto a las peleas, ya que gracias a que nuestro querido Kuwabara se quiso parar en una tienda de abarrotes a comprar goma de mascar, llegaron muy tarde a su destino.

--

**Yusuke:** -corriendo- apresúrense! Siento la presencia por haya! –señala a cierta dirección-

**Kurama:** si no me equivoco cada vez se hace más fuerte.

**Yusuke:** -agitado- se está escapando! Demonios! Si tan sólo Kuwabara no se hubiera tardado tanto..!

**Kuwabara:** -corriendo lo más rápido que podía- Es que no me tienen paciencia! –dijo mientras masticaba su preciada goma de mascar sabor plátano-

**Hiei:** -tranquilo- hn, todos son unos idiotas..

Todos seguían corriendo en dirección a la cual Yusuke había señalado.. Mientras más se acercaban, pudieron ver una figura extraña parada cerca de un vagón olvidado, que los miraba fijamente.

**Yusuke:** Ahí está ese desgraciado! –al ser- Ahora veras engendro!

Yusuke se lanzó encima del peludo espécimen, pero para su sorpresa.. Éste lo esquivo fácilmente.

Obviamente el mazoku no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente, así que correteo a la bestia por toda la zona, hasta que por fin lo alcanzó y comenzó una batalla épica entre ambos retadores.

El resto entendió que cierto entusiasmo por parte del pelinegro era por sus ganas de golpear a alguien, así que lo mejor seria no interponer.. De cualquier forma, dicho individuo no era tan fuerte.

Kuwabara se sentó en el piso a mascar su goma de mascar mientras con un palo escribía el nombre de su amada Koorime en el piso, acompañado de muchos corazones y demás objetos relacionados con el amor.

Hiei, muy molesto, se sentó en uno de los tantos vagones olvidados mientras seguía con sus cuestionamientos existenciales.. Realmente se empezaba a hartar del Ningenkai.

Kurama se sentó en el mismo vagón que Hiei mientras observaba la bella luna llena.. Le gustaba mucho verla, era tan majestuosa y espiritual..

Pero su filosófico pasatiempo fue interrumpido por unos gemidos que venían debajo de.. Unas piedras?

Aturdido, se levantó a buscar el lugar proveniente de dichos quejidos.. Al no poder encontrarlo, se desesperó, ya que los gemidos iban aumentando y claramente parecían de dolor.. ¡¿Había una persona lastimada en la zona?!

Hasta pudo distinguir un apagado "ayuda".. Sin pensarlo más, levantó unas grandes rocas que extrañamente estaban obstruyendo las vías del tren y lo que encontró le sorprendió mucho..

**Kurama:** -sorprendido- Pero qué pasó aquí?!

Lo que Kurama encontró debajo de las rocas, era un ningen algo lastimado, con los ojos en espiral y agonizando cosas sin sentido..

Tenia una gran mochila en su espalda, era tan pesada que le sorprendió que un ningen común cargara todo ese peso.. Su cabello era castaño y en su frente tenia atada una banda roja. Aparentaba unos 17 años.

Se apresuró a socorrerlo, recargó la cabeza del joven en su regazo mientras invocaba algunas semillas del Makai con propiedades curativas.

Hiei sólo miraba la escena bastante molesto.. ¡¿Por qué los malditos humanos eran tan molestos?! Siempre lastimándose por cualquier estupidez y haciendo escándalo sin sentido en pleno publico!.. Claro que todos sabemos que eso no es lo que le molesta al Jaganshi.

Kuwabara estaba dibujando todo un doujinshi de él con Yukina en el piso.. Hasta que los gritos de Yusuke los distrajeron a todos.

El peludo enemigo tenia acorralado al detective! Sus afiladas garras estaban clavadas en el cuello del pelinegro.. El cual empezó a dar de gritos para ver cual de sus queridos amigos se dignaba a salvarle el pellejo.

Kuwabara se molestó mucho.. Ya que el desconsiderado ojicafé le mató la inspiración.

**Kuwabara:** -enojado- Urameshi!

**Yusuke:** -frenético- cállate y ayúdame!

Kuwabara se levantó con claras intenciones de golpear al invitado, al igual que Hiei, que prefirió ensuciar sus blancas manos con sangre de bestia que seguir viendo el espectáculo de enfermería herbolaria que estaba haciendo Kurama con el lesionado de cabello castaño.

Al acercarse el pelinaranja, la bestia lo atrapo a él también y empezó a golpearlo junto con Urameshi.

**Kuwabara:** bestia estúpida! Quién te crees que eres al golpearme a mi! El gran Kuwabara guerrero del amor! Deja me suelte para que veas lo que es el dolor! Bla bla bla..

El fino oído de la bestia se lastimó debido a los gritos del pelinaranja.. Entonces empezó a.. Aullar?..

Molesto, comenzó a arrastrar a ambos preparatorianos por todo el piso de un lado a otro..

Los ojos de dichos personajes se volvieron espirales y sus estómagos se revolvían cada vez más.. Habría que admitir que la fuerza de la bestia era sobrehumana.

Hiei sólo movía los ojos de un lado a otro mientras observaba como el aullador ser arrastraba a sus lindos amigos.. Una vena se saltó en su frente, puesto que se harto de esa escena..

Desvainó su espada y de un felino movimiento, corto la nariz de la molesta bestia peluda.

La sangro salió a chorros de su húmeda y canina nariz, el pobre espécimen liberó a ambos protagonistas y salió corriendo con la cola entre las patas, cuán perro llorando.

Hiei limpió el exceso de sangre de su rostro mientras miraba reprochante a Yusuke y Kuwabara, tirados en el piso agonizando por los mareos.

**Yusuke:** -con puños y patadas dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza- maldito Youkai! Yo te venceré! X.x

**Kuwabara:** -con ángeles idénticos a Yukina volando alrededor de su cabeza- amor mío, espera por mi x.x

El Youkai pelinegro cerro sus envinados ojos para mover su cabeza en señal de negación..

Por su parte, Kurama seguía cuidando al herido, el cual aún no despertaba.. Al parecer, tenia varios golpes pero ninguno fue tan fuerte, aunque si era normal que siguiera inconsciente.

Inconsciente.. Si, al igual que Yusuke y Kuwabara.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una gran energía espiritual se hizo notar en toda la zona.. A decir verdad, era tan fuerte que hasta los 2 últimos inconscientes despertaron y se pusieron alerta..

Kuwabara: -aun algo adormilado- Urameshi.. sientes eso?

**Yusuke:** claro que si.. –exclamo el detective mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su boca, una segunda pelea no le caería nada mal-

La presencia se iba acercando cada vez más.. Hasta hacerse visible.

Al ver lo ocurrido, se estremeció mucho y corrió hacia el lugar de los hechos.. viendo el rió de sangre en el piso.. Metió uno de sus dedos a cierto rió y lo olió..

**Persona:** -a punto de llorar- No.. No.. No puede ser!!!

Hiei arqueó una ceja confundidamente por ver a esa mujer, dueña de la gran energía espiritual llorar.

Urameshi y Kazuma estaban con ojos de corazón, derramando mares y más mares de baba al ver a la pelirroja recién llegada..

Una nueva presencia se hizo notar atrás de éstos.. Un señor bajito y calvo que vestía smoking se acercó con un papel en las manos..

**Señor:** Muchas gracias!! –se lanza contra ambos detectives-

Éstos salieron del trance y observaron al sujeto..

**Yusuke:** oiga! Por qué hizo eso!

**Señor:** -se levanta y retoma su porte- permítanme presentarme, mi nombre de Onikudo Hirosi y compré esta vieja estación del tren hace unos meses.. Pienso construir un centro comercial aquí, pero esa bestia que rondaba no me dejaba. Contrate a alguien para que lo eliminara.. Aunque creí que era una mujer.. No importa, ustedes son unos estupendos cazafantasmas! –les da el papel- se lo ganaron!

Ver y oír eso no le gustó nada a la recién llegada pelirroja..

**Pelirroja:** no!! Yo soy la cazafantasmas que contrató!

**Onikudo:** enserio?.. ohh.. Pero ellos fueron los que eliminaron al monstruo.. –sonríe- lo siento.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lagrimas y cayó de rodillas al piso en un océano de lagrimas.

Kuwabara talló sus manos y se acercó a ella a tratar de "conquistarla".

**Yusuke:** oiga! Nosotros no somos eso que usted dijo! Hacemos esto por amor a los golpes y.. –mira el papel- ¡!!!! Santos demonios!! No sé leer esta cantidad pero tiene muchos ceros!!!

**Onikudo:** son 7 millones de dólares, ese fue el trato por atrapar a la bestia.. Bueno, debo irme.. Mi esposa me espera en casa. –dijo eso ultimo con toques de fatiga y decepción-

**Hiei:** hn.. estúpidos Ningens y sus estúpidos papeles Ningens..

Hiei planeaba sentarse en una roca que se encontraba cerca del lugar a limpiar su espada, cuando de dicha roca.. salió un fantasma!

**Fantasma:** -sonriendo- Hola!

El Youkai sólo abrió mucho los ojos y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa..

**Fantasma:** Ohh por los dioses del volcán! Qué te ocurrió Mikami!!

La antes alegre peliazul fantasma se acercó a la mencionada..

**Mikami:** Okino!! Estos.. estos.. seres!! Me quitaron mi dinero!! –estalla en llantos-

**Okino:** -triste- ohh querida Mikami.. tal vez no debimos regresar a casa por ese costoso talismán..

Kuwabara seguía ahí parado tratando de llamar la atención de la triste pelirroja, todo en vano.. Yusuke seguía sin poder creer que tenia 7 millones de dólares en su poder!. Hiei estaba planeando en ir a cazar alguna ardilla para cenar (N/A: Cruel ¬¬)..

Y por otro lado.. Kurama observaba todo lo ocurrido riendo nerviosamente y sin saber que opinar al respecto.. Cuando su enfermito comenzó a reaccionar..

El pelirrojo sintió eso y volteó a verlo.. Y lo que notó fue que le faltaba oxigeno. Lo colocó rápidamente en el piso y presiono ambas manos en el torso de éste para después darle respiración de boca a boca.

Al poco tiempo, el herido reaccionó y medio abrió los ojos.. Encontrándose con 2 hermosas esferas verdes.

Kurama lo notó y lo volvió a recargar en su regazo..

**Herido:** -semi inconsciente- ohh.. ohh.. e.. eres.. un ángel? –pestañea-

Kurama se sonrojó nerviosamente ante tal pregunta y una enorme gota de sudor calló por su rostro..

**Kurama:** Ehmm.. Se encuentra bien? –dijo nerviosamente-

Para la sorpresa de Kurama, el castaño se hincó rápidamente de un sólo movimiento y tomo sus manos..

**Herido:** es usted la cosa más bella que yo haya visto en toda mi moreteada vida –afirmó con ojos de corazón-

**Kurama:** -sonrojado- Ehmm.. Este.. Yo..

Para la suerte de Kurama, unos gritos femeninos se escucharon por toda el área..

**Mikami:** Yokoshima!!! Toma el equipaje que nos vamos de aquí!

**Yokoshima: -**sin soltar las manos de Kurama- ohh Mikami.. Bella Mikami.. Yo..

Mikami nunca había estado tan molesta en toda su vida, Y cómo no estarlo? Le acaban de quitar lo que más amaba en la vida.. Su dinero! Sin mencionar que su reputación como cazafantasmas disminuirá por esto..

Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban atrás de la pelirroja como perros tras el camión de carne.. Realmente que les había impactado la belleza de esa mujer.

**Mikami:** que no oíste Yokoshima! Vamonos!.. –voltea hacia atrás- y ustedes dos.. Malditos! Dejen de seguirme!

**Kuwabara:** -sin ninguna expresión en su rostro- me podría dar su numero de teléfono? –preguntó, casi hipnotizado-

**Yusuke:** -se lanza contra ella- cácese conmigo!

Urameshi se había abrazado a las piernas de la molesta mujer, lo cual la enojó mucho más de lo que estaba y de una patada mandó a volar al pervertido quita-trabajos.

Fue a dar contra un árbol, que al parecer no lo lastimó nada y automáticamente regreso gateando a la escena.

**Mikami:** -notablemente molesta- Arg! Que horror! Lo que me faltaba.. otros 2 Yokoshima's encima mío!

Ambos seguían besando la hierba que ella pisaba.. (N/A: exagerados..) Mientras Yokoshima seguía embobado acosando a un ya muy asustado Kurama..

**Kurama:** -nervioso- No fue nada.. Enserio.. Por favor.. Suélteme.. –rogaba con tal de quitarse al castaño de encima-

**Yokoshima:** -suplicante- por favor! Deme su numero de teléfono! Por favor! Salga conmigo! Por favor! Deme un besito! Ande, Ande! –trata de lanzársele-

Los verdes ojos de Kurama se abrieron a más no poder al notar que ese sujeto estaba a punto de besarlo!.. Pero llegó Mikami al rescate! Sujetó a Yokoshima de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia ella..

**Mikami:** que no escuchas!! Te dije que nos vamos ya!

**Yokoshima:** pero Mikami, por favor! Estoy enamorado! No me separes del amor de mi vida!

Mikami jaló a Yokoshima con ella..

**Yokoshima:** no Mikami, No!

**Mikami:** ya cállate que no estoy de humor! –le da un golpe dejándolo inconsciente.. otra vez..-

**Kuwabara:** ay, tan bonita y tan enojona.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.. La pelirroja de ojos azules, lentamente soltó a Yokoshima y volteó a ver a Kuwabara peligrosamente..

Al principio su tono de voz era calmado, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, fue aumentando hasta el punto en el que sus palabras se convirtieron en gritos.

**Mikami:** E..enojona?.. Pero como quieres que no este enojada, si ustedes dos, malditos cazafantasmas de cuarta me quitaron un cliente y perdí 7 malditos millones de dólares!! –se lanza a llorar- no tienen idea de lo mucho que esto va a afectar a mi reputación!

**Yusuke:** -confundido- cazafantasmas? .. Oiga! Nosotros no somos cazafantasmas!

**Mikami:** -limpiándose las lagrimas- hn, en..entonces.. por qué demonios pelearon contra esa bestia!!

**Yusuke:** somos detectives espirituales –dijo con aires de grandeza-

**Mikami:** -abre mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa- de..detectives espirituales?

**Yusuke:** Ohh si.

Mikami puso una expresión muy sorprendida en su rostro. Lentamente se levantó del suelo y arrastró a Yokoshima de la camisa junto con Okino, que al igual que ella.. Miraba con sorpresa a Yusuke.

**Mikami:** -frunce el ceño- Uhmm.. Detectives espirituales..

De repente la expresión de la pelirroja cambió a una diferente a la de hace unos segundos.. De la nada.. Ella estalló en.. Risas?!

**Mikami:** Jaja!! Detectives espirituales?! Es enserio??

Ni Yusuke, Ni Kuwabara, inclusive ni Hiei y Kurama entendían lo gracioso al asunto..

**Yusuke:** -confundido- Eh.. Sí..

Ahora el mar de lagrimas era por las risas de Mikami..

**Mikami:** Pobres diablos, Jaja! –de su escote saca una tarjeta y se las avienta-

Yusuke atrapa la tarjeta y arquea una ceja.

**Mikami:** -riendo- les deseo suerte en sus importantes misiones! Señores detectives espirituales! Jaja!

Dio media vuelta junto con Okino, la cual llevaba arrastrando cuidadosamente al inconsciente Yokoshima, y se fue.. Aún riendo.

--

Ya que la bella mujer desapareció junto con la fantasma y el pervertido inconsciente, la mente de todos ahí empezó a formular millones de preguntas.

**Kuwabara:** no entendí el chiste..

**Yusuke:** -se cruza de brazos- hn, ni yo.. No cabe duda que lo que tiene de bella lo tiene de arrogante.

**Kurama:** -levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra de sus pantalones- es extraño, tenia un poder espiritual inmenso..

**Hiei:** -apareciendo de la nada- hn, que demonios es esa tarjeta que te dio?

**Yusuke:** -mira la tarjeta- parece una tarjeta de presentación.. –la lee- Reiko Mikami, Cazafantasmas.. –voltea nuevamente con ellos- viene un numero de teléfono y el nombre de la agencia que es GSMikami..

**Kuwabara:** -confundido- cazafantasmas? Cómo los de la película que se subían a un edificio lleno de cosas verdes pegajosas?!

**Yusuke:** -en sarcasmo- si, esos ¬¬

**Hiei:** -fastidiado- hn.. que aburrido.. –planea irse-

**Kurama:** -viendo que Hiei estaba aburrido- ehmm.. creo que ya debemos volver a casa..

**Yusuke:** Ni hablar! Vamos a mi casa a hablar con Koenma, me muero por saber más sobre todo esto.. –dijo con entusiasmo-

Kurama sólo quería irse porque no le gustaba que Hiei se aburriera estando con ellos.. Siempre trataba de hacerlo feliz, Pero Hiei es tan apático.. No se dejaba querer por el Kitsune, pero al parecer éste no se hartaría nunca de internar ganarse su felicidad.

**Kuwabara:** -emocionado- si! Yo también quiero saber más!

Hiei únicamente giro sus ojos, como queriendo decir "aquí vamos otra vez".. Kurama se alegró al ver que no se negaría.

**Yusuke:** Por cierto..

Todos se quedaron observando a Yusuke, esperando a que hablara..

**Yusuke:** SOMOS RICOS!!

--

_Continuara.._

Bien, ese fue el primer capitulo de esta nueva ocurrencia mía.

Y si es nueva, tenia ideas antes que esta, pero la inspiración se me vino para este fic y no la iba a dejar ir..

Escribí este fic en menos de 3 horas, así que si me quedo feo, no se preocupen. Los próximos estarán mejores..


End file.
